Child's Mind Games
by oddsketcher
Summary: Set 19 years after the season finale of Buffy and Angel. Spike is set out to invesigate some child murders to discover Drusilla has given birth to their child. And add in a new AI team and a prophecy. Chapter 7 now up! Yay
1. All of This

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters._

_Special thanks to my betas Sean and Maya. Also to Meg and Rob who stood by and waiting while the story was written._

"White rabbit," Drusilla cooed to a bundle of blankets. From far away you might have thought the bundle to contain her prized doll Ms.Edith, but upon closer inspection you would discover the bundle to be moving.

"Funny little Alice, chase the white rabbit."

This was the child of Drusilla and Spike, another child of prophecy perhaps? Spike had come upon Drusilla a year back when he was still working for Wolfram and Hart, a twisted organization in itself. Mind you, Angel never did change the company. He was lucky to survive the battle he had started in the first place. From the beginning of the encounter she could smell his soul, it made her insides twist with disgust. He was still a lost cause, first Buffy and now a curse of a soul. A quick night of nostalgic passion and a miracle in question left the maddening woman with a child. She had named her Alice when she was born, for the visions that haunted her of her baby falling into a hole in the ground. Alice herself grew up as any child would, though being raised by her mother left her thoughts mixed up, often talking to the air and seeing things on occasion. She was haunted by a man with bleached hair in her dreams every night. She could read, mind you not too well. School was never part of the girl's life. Spike knew nothing of this child Drusilla was raising, and she knew nothing of him. Occasionally stopping by, Drusilla was quick to hide Alice telling her it was a game to hide from the good man, telling her his light would burn her skin. She did this out of fear, fear that his soul might infect poor Alice, or even worse, kill her. When questions about Alice's absent father would come up, Drusilla ignored Alice for weeks, turning to her dolls for comfort and stopped feeding. Alice never needed blood to live, though she would often crave it. At times she would feed on humans with her mother, along with growing her own set of fangs. Alice learned to keep her mother happy. She could not ask about her father, or the man she would dream of.

Nineteen years had passed since she was first born into the world. The doctors had cut her from her mother's stomach believing Drusilla to be dead, while the baby still alive inside. Drusilla took the baby and ran after they were done with the two of them. Darla had met a sad fate with Conner, staking herself to save him. Drusilla was becoming more and more upset over her daugther's aging. '_How could the world give me this gift just to let it wither and die like a common flower?' _So she held onto hope for that when she matured her aging would slow, or better yet, stop. Alice had every other power of the vampires, and she could even bathe herself in sunlight without turning to dust. She just could not bare to lose her little white rabbit.

"Where's my father?"Alice spoke softly. She was in their 'home,' an old factory that had been made home over the years. With a slightly gothic-victorian look once you got into the place.

Drusilla frowned, the subject made her mind race to thoughts of their deaths at the hand of the souled Spike. "I told you no, no, no, Ms.Edith is unhappy. That stained vampire, deadly hurtful..." She took her doll into her arms rocking back and fourth now trapped inside herself.

Alice sighed herself a riddle again. Her mother was all about playing mind games with her and their victims. Once she had toyed with a little sick boy, and then viscously killed him and put his eyes in a jar claiming they had to be in a special place. "Please... I want to meet him... I want to know why he will burn; why he doesn't care..."

"He has a stained mind, the light in his chest... He'll hurt us, change us, hide..." She vamped out, turned to the air, and hissed viscously.

Alice pushed her hair behind her ears, she had long dark hair like her mothers. Eyes that gazed with wonder, though they were a match set to the blue of Spike's. She had more defined cheeks bones than her mother's, accounting that to her father has well. She was slender and stood at 5'6. "Mommy..." she said, as she bit her lower lip. She looked to the windows, it must have been 6pm. "Dinner?"

"No!"Drusilla screamed angrily.

"Maybe you can find a little boy, maybe another with blue eyes?"Alice said hoping the gamble of another set of eyes to add to the jar would cox her out of her state.

Drusilla laughed, "yes." She rose quickly walking over to the jar and shook it. "A few more, and things will be clearer."

"Yes, Mommy..."Alice smiled happily as the two headed out into the night.

It didn't take long for the pair to find a park. Alice sped ahead noticing a small child that had begun to get weary from his day of playing. She flashed a delighted smile at her mother. Drusilla clapped wildly. She whispered something to herself and then looked to Alice. She nodded and disappeared for a moment returning with a child kicking the air and struggling to get free from her arms. Drusilla looked upon the child, making sure he looked right.

"Blue stars..."Drusilla smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"Eat Mommy. Please..."Alice said as she passed the child over to her mother.

A British voice cut in. "Sorry luv, but no snacks after dinner."

Drusilla let out a high pitched scream of fear and pain. Throwing the child into the wind and grabbing Alice's hand. "Run into the hills!" She jerked Alice forward.

"Got your self another childe, Dru?" the voice asked as he came out from his spot. "Guess you don't fancy me anymore," he chuckled.

Alice looked at the man oddly. He was wearing a black trench coat, and the colourings to match the coat in clothing. His hair was bleached and his eyes were blue.

"His light will burn, Alice!" Drusilla said trying to get her daugther to come out of shock.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." He shook his head, "Should have known you'd be the reason for all of these kids' deaths. Should have staked you and put you out of your misery."

Alice bubbled with rage, this man just threatened her mother. "Don't you dare!" She then hissed and flashed her fangs.

"That's not 'bout to scare me little girl," he chuckled again as he morphed into a vampire face in retaliation.

Drusilla hissed to Spike. "Stay away! You can't have her!"

Spike cocked an eyebrow Drusilla sure did care for this childe. "Dru..."

Drusilla charged at him as she vamped out knocking him down. Alice rushed to her mother's side, knocking her off the vampire.

"Bloody hell! You crazy bird!" Spike frowned as he got up slowly. He got a whiff of the girl and his eyes drew wide.

Drusilla grabbed Alice by the hand again and the two sped off into the night. Alice was scared _"This man was the one I dreamt about, he was a vampire too, but why did he want to kill us?" _Spike stood still, Angel had sent him down this way to check out why so many children had been disappearing. He had figured it was Drusilla up to her tricks. He had visited her just a few years ago around the same area as the children being murdered. Angel had managed to open another Angel Investigations and he figured he might as well just work for him. Buffy didn't want him back, that was for sure. Buffy Summers had settled herself away from everyone in some Watcher Council gig. He was too tired to care anymore, he was almost a hundred and fifty, and lonely at that. That girls' smell reminded him of Conner, and of him and Dru. He was scared. _'What had Dru been up to? Was she messing around with magics?'_ The girl had a heart beat, it had been pounding in his ears since the minute he said he should have put Dru out of her misery. The girl, she smelled like family, he knew that for sure. He paused, recalling everything that had happened from the first point that he had sensed Dru.

_He watched the girl take the boy and run off into the bushes. He had followed her to see where she was taking him, but then he had spotted Drusilla. She gave the kid the once over. Guessing she was looking for something special._

"_Blue stars.." Drusilla smiled and patted the boy on the head._

"_Eat Mommy. Please..."Alice said as she passed the child over to her mother._

_A british voice cut in."Sorry luv, but no snacks after dinner."_

He stopped the mini movie in his brain. _"Eat Mommy. Please..."_

"Bloody hell!" he screamed into the night. Spike ran a hand through his gelled hair freeing a few locks of curls. He knew where she was and he was going to get to the bottom of this. By the time Spike had made it to the factory, he began to wonder if she would pack up and leave. _'Surely she'd at least stay with the bloody kid around, she needs a home and all..'_

From inside Drusilla was at war inside herself. She felt like everything had turned to mess. Spike was there and he had threatened her. He smelled Alice, and he knows. She lay on the floor sobbing as Alice looked down on her.

"Mommy please."Alice rubbed her mother's back. "Shouldn't we go? He knows we're here?"

Drusilla shook her head viciously, "he knows! He burned holes in your arms and is spreading like a disease! He'll never stop!"

Alice looked at her arms knowing she can't see the burns herself but knowing that they were there. "Oh, Mommy, I'm sorry..."she began to cry. She then sensed the british man entering their home. She pulled her mother towards her and then under the stair case to the next level. She watched him walk around the factory looking over pictures and drawings, furniture and clothing._ 'This was the man I was told to hide from. This was the man from my dreams, and this was the man that could be my father._' Drusilla hugged Alice tightly, knowing that Spike knew they were there. Alice knew too.

"Drusilla?"Spike sniffed the air. The whole place smelled of the two girls. He looked at a bookcase wryly noticing the jar and blue eyes. "I see you've been keeping busy." He was talking to her even though she was hiding. "She's mine isn't she?"

Drusilla let an unmuffled cry loose. Alice quickly covered her mother's mouth. "Mommy!" letting a whispered warning go.

Spike knew where they were for sure now. Their scents had mixed him up but the sound had let him know. He was out of practice, he should have been able to find them by their smell alone.

Drusilla ran from Alice to the open living room. "Go!" she screamed like a banshee.

Spike watched Drusilla. She was like any other mother protecting it's young. "Dru, please I'm not going to hurt her."

"You already poisoned her with your light! She was mine, you made her full of holes! Your soul's light is eating her up and burning her alive!" Drusilla was revering madly. Alice backed away further into her hiding spot, until her back hit the wall and her side hit metal. "His soul?"she whispered to herself.

"Bloody hell, Drusilla! My soul can't do a thing to her! It curses me, not my daugther. You've completely lost it," Spike said frustrated, trying to sense Alice's heart beat.

"Your soul infects everything! Both you and Daddy! Go away, she's mine. I'll fix her myself. Myself!"

"She's not a broken doll... She is a living breathing hu...vam..... girl!"

"You don't understand her. I do, I didn't die like Darla, I'm stronger and she's mine!" Drusilla began to cry. She was going to lose her girl to him, she fell to her knees, covering her face from him. "You're going to kill us..."

"Pet..."Spike sucked in and sighed heavily. "I wouldn't kill you. You should know that by now." He felt defeated inside. He would never kill Drusilla or what seemed to be his child. He sat down on the black sofa and looked at Dru who was shaking like a leaf.

Alice looked on onto Drusilla and then onto Spike, nervous that he might be lying.

"And just because I have a soul doesn't mean I'm all self-righteous, and a ponce like Angel." He rubbed his head.

Drusilla whipped her eyes and stared up at Spike. "Your light... It's burning me. The jar didn't make things clearer... Not enough eyes to see." She paused and looked over to the stair case. Alive..." she made a beckoning motion with her right hand. She didn't want Spike to have her but she didn't know what else to do. _'Maybe just a peek at her will make him happy, and he'll leave us to be to hunt and play.' "_Just a peek at her, then back in with her box."

Spike could only nod to Drusilla as he watched her daugther come out from the under the stairs. She looked as much like Dru as himself. Noting her eyes and cheekbones to himself, her body shaped and height to Dru. He noticed the pearl cameo necklace that hung around her neck had once been a present to Dru from him. "She's..beautiful, Dru." He smiled, suddenly feeling rather proud.

Drusilla smiled, blindly happy that Spike was pleased and not in the killing mood. Alice stood still unsure how to take this. Drusilla sat in a chair across from Spike, Alice decided to take the seat next to her mother. So many questions ran through Spike's mind, so many simple things a father should know.

"Alice... rig-ht?" Spike choked out nervously.

"Yes... and you?"Alice stared uncomfortably into eyes that matched hers.

Spike looked at Drusilla,_ 'She never told her a thing 'bout me..' _"Spike. How old are you?"

"I've been living for 19 years."Alice played her fingers.

"She's withering like a flower.."Drusilla's face became saddened. "It's not fair."

Spike understood, but also felt cheated out. Dru could have told him about his girl, he had a right to know. He missed some of the best moments. Now he knew how Angel felt about Conner.

Alice looked down feeling ashamed, she wasn't a vampire or a human, and she would grow older and older while her mother and father lived on.

"I..." Spike sighed. He didn't know what to say. He watched Conner grow older and get married and have children. "I wish I could have.. been here for you.. I wish I had of known you were living.. I would have been there if I had of known.." he linked his fingers together.

"Mommy didn't trust you, that's why."Alice's face hardened a little and then softened. "Your soul doesn't seem that scary.."

"All the joy was dying inside Alice..." Drusilla silently punished herself for not speaking to Alice of Spike. She was still twisted with disgust from the soul that burned her and her daugther. But Spike's aurora bled loneliness and pain. It smelled so good, he smelled like William again, there was no trace of Buffy on him. This pleased Drusilla to no end, and her mouth curved into a smile.

"You're really.. my Daddy?"Alice asked nervously.

"I guess I am." Spike smiled proudly.

"I'm.. glad.."Alice breathed in Spike's scent deeply, taking it to memory. She finally had a father, a name to call the figure that haunted her dreams.

"You're. .just like William again.." Drusilla sighed and then smiled. "But William had his wicked ways at times."

Spike frowned upon being called by his human name. He was so pathetic before but if Dru was seeing him in a more likeable light, then it was fine by him. For now this would do, until maybe one day they could be a family.


	2. Dinner Date

A few days had passed since Spike's return to his girls. He was getting used to their daily - well, nightly routine. To his surprise and dismay he had found Alice to be drinking blood with Drusilla, and sometimes even sharing the same kill. Spike himself hadn't killed a human since the First's trigger went off.

"Does she drink blood all the time, doesn't she eat real food?" Spike looked at Drusilla whose mind was obviously off somewhere else.

"Blood for hunting and eating..."Drusilla was trying to ignore Spike's lack of kills and bags of pig's blood he brought with him. Alice was off in the kitchen poking a bag of his pig's blood, with the strangest face on her. "Do you really drink this?" Alice gave it another look before making a gross sound.

"Yes I really drink that..." Spike felt ashamed all of a sudden.

"Must slow you down quite a bit," Alice said dancing about. At times Spike wondered just how much of an influence Drusilla really had on the girl's mind. One minute you'd be having a perfectly normal conversation with her and the next she'd stare off saying something to herself. Almost acting like her mother, though at least she didn't talk to dolls. Spike chuckled to himself. He would have to check in with Angel soon. He didn't want him coming in and messing everything up.

"Is Grandpa coming too?" Alice looked over to Spike who was shaken from his musings.

"Oi, get out of my bloody head!" Spike said harshly, while startled and shaken. Alice looked at him with a pain expression and she ran up the metal stairs to her room.

Drusilla's head whipped around and she slapped Spike hard. "Play nice! Alice hears up here, she can't stop it." She made a tapped monition on her head and swayed her arms. Spike rubbed his cheek in dismay at Dru's actions. "Sorry..." He glanced into the kitchen to where Alice had been standing.

Alice sat beside her bed staring at the wall. Spike made her feel so muddled, like she would never be able to please him. Her room was a dark blue with lights around it; it of course had a bed. Pictures and newspaper clippings covered one wall; those were things that usually caught her attention. She moved her finger over a book and began flipping through it. "I wasn't trying to be bad..." The pictures were coloured brightly, another children book. There was a soft knock on her door, Alice looked to the door. "Inside..."

Spike came into the room slowly careful not to spook her. "...I," he looked around the room, he hadn't been in hers yet. "Nice room, pet."

Alice rolled to turn and look at him, her head on an angle. "Thanks... Mommy gave me stars."

Spike looked up and noticed the lights covering the room. "What for?"

Alice looked down "Nightmares screamed to loudly."

Spike nodded sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry...'bout before."

She shrugged and laid down on her back staring upwards. She tried to focus on the lights. "I didn't mean to, I'm so used to reading Mommy's mind… so I just... well thought.." she blinked away light spots from her eyes.

"It's alright. Can you hear everyone?" he looked down at her.

"Yes. Grandpa thinks you're having sex with Dru." she giggled like a small child.

Spike laughed with her. "Not quite."

"You're going again aren't you?" Alice turned her head to look at him.

"I have to, for a while anyway. I'll be back if you and your Mum… want me..." he choked out the last little bit.

'I do, but Mommy is another story. I'm hungry." Alice walked over to her dresser and began looking from an outfit. "I need to change, if I want to catch dinner."

"You really don't need to hunt..." Spike said quietly.

"Yes I do I'm all fangy…" Alice giggled pointing to her fangs starting to come out. Spike frowned and got up. "I'll let you change."

"Thanks Daddy," she spun in front of a mirror with a corset in her hands. "Maybe, will the blood match though?" she started talking to herself. 20 minutes later Alice came down the stairs, her high heels clicking on the metal stairs. She was wearing a vinyl halter top. It tied twice on her back, and her skirt was vinyl that twisted into Chiffon. Her hair was pulled up into a simple bun and she had dark makeup and black pumps for heels. Drusilla rushed over giggling in delight to her daughter. "You'll catch a lovely prize with your warpings." Spike just watched Alice coming down the stairs. She had changed from his view of his child to this woman who was dressed to kill. Literally.

"You can't… you are... bloody hell." Spike sighed defeated he really didn't want his daughter flaunting herself about like this.

"You don't like Daddy?" Alice said disappointment lingering on her words. "But I look so yummy..."

"That's just it, luv." Spike looked her over again.

"Oh, I don't have sex with them..." Alice smiled and walked over to her Mother. "You should come, you could have fun." Drusilla shook her head "Not tonight, pixies are whispering something special." Alice hugged her Mother and in turn Drusilla kissed her on the head. Alice headed to the doorway and took a small coffin purse into her hands and slipped on lace gloves. "Play nice with Daddy while I'm gone Mommy," she smirked as she heard her mother's thoughts floating into the air. The door clicked open and shut and Spike just shook his head.

"Oh you worry, she comes home." Drusilla laid on the floor.

"...Conner never killed..." he sat down on the couch.

"Alice is so special. So bight and black." Drusilla moved her fingers in front of her face playing with the light.

"Dru..." he paused looking at the door.

"Go play catch, you tire of me?" Drusilla slowly rose walking over to Spike and sat on his lap. "Have you missed Mommy dearest?" she slid her finger over his face. Spike shivered from her touch. "Dru... please...luv." he wanted to move her, but he really needed her right now. He felt nothing but an empty void. "Poor Willie... so lost inside himself. Morals are tricky little lies." Drusilla kissed Spike gently. Spike just let his body respond to the familiar plane of Dru. He kissed her with hungry lips and pain. "Your sorrow so sweet..."

Alice slipped into the bar without much protest from the bouncers. More girls were always welcome in bars. She sniffed the air a little to get a feel for the place. Her lips smiled, she smelled someone familiar. '_Grandpa, tisk tisk. Mommy, you didn't tell me what the pixies were telling you'_. She made her way over to the bar and ordered herself a Bloody Tampon, she eyed a couple men and smiled relaxing in her seat. She watched Angel prowl around the bar asking about Spike. Alice giggled but was then distracted by a rather good looking man in his 20's making his way over to her. He was taller then her and had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and a pale long face. He was dressed in a suit. Alice figured he had an office job and had come looking for a little action and relaxing. She took a sip from her drink as the man sat down beside her.

"Hello," the man had a deep voice with a bit of an Australian accent, he then proceed to order himself a beer.

"Hi, I'm Raven," she smiled and batted her eyelashes. The man grinned to her, men were sometimes too easy.

"You can call me Adam," he grinned again, thinking to himself he was going to get laid tonight.

"Nice to meet you, Adam. What brings you here tonight?"

"Good music, a few drinks, and maybe a lucky lady?"

Alice laughed inside _'A ladies man_' "Sounds good to me." Alice smiled happily, this was going to be a quick one. Thankfully Angel was getting closer to her. "Shall we go?"

Adam gave a quick nod and held on his hand for Alice as she took it, like she would take his life tonight. They made their way outside between kisses, she could feel his body heat rising and could smell his arousal. Alice lead him into the alley beside the bar, as she loosen his tie and undid the buttons his shirt she kissed his neck. She let herself slip into another mask, and bit into his tender flesh. Adam let out a cry of pain, but his face was soon covered by Alice's trained hand. She continued to drink until she almost had her fill. His heart slowed, only making one thump in place of the two that had just been there seconds before. Angel came rushing around the corner and Alice rejected the body and threw him down. Alice hissed at time still vamped out.

"Sorry lady, you can't just go around killing innocent people." Angel said closing in on her.

"What makes him so innocent? How do you know what he does in his free time? Maybe he's no different then us," she spoke softly, looking around.

"You know you're not leaving this alley alive." Angel said getting ready to fight.

Alice laughed wildly, Angel shivered as a chill ran down his spine. That laugh reminded him of a certain girl. "I don't want to dance tonight, Angel..." she took off over a nearby garbage can. She felt Angel chasing after her. She really wished she hadn't been wearing a dinner outfit.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Angel smirked, his inner demon pleased for the chase. Alice frowned, there was no way she wanted to ruin her skirt. She let her human features re-surface and made her way into another bar, hopefully her heart beat would throw him off. Angel smirked _'Trying to hide with the rest of the sheep?'_ Alice rushed in and sat down with a small group of girls. Angel came in and sniffed the air, he could smell Spike and Drusilla and something unfamiliar in the mix. Alice tried to stay calm, she was really beginning to become scared. Angel wasn't backing off and now she knew he could smell her parents on her. She made her way into the girl's room; Angel was still trying to follow the scent looking for unbeating hearts, thinking Spike was nearby. Angel caught sight of the retreating girl, and began to make his way to the girl's bathroom. Alice was looking through the bathroom for a window and there was one in the corner. Angel came rushing through the door. Alice froze, she was caught. Too far from the window and she wasn't vamped out. Angel eyed the beauty that stood before him; he watched her hiss at him and get into a defensive stance.

"Look girl," Angel snarled, "you stand no chance against me."

Alice tried not to act nervous. Did her mother know this would happen? "Stay away from me..."

"Why do you smell like Spike?" Angel was very confused now, he sensed the girl's heart beat.

"Because I do!" Alice made a break for the window, only to have Angel grab her and slam her against the wall, letting the tile break under the pressure and force behind it.

"Let me go! I was only hungry, I was doing good!" Alice let a few tears slip out. "Damn your soul! The February night sky..." she felt herself going into a ramble not was not the time.

Angel pushed her against the wall more, hurting the girl. "February night sky?" He narrowed her eyes.

"It will be pretty then and there everything will be perfect," she giggled and then winced in pain.

Angel felt confused. This girl sounded just like Drusilla. "Why do you smell like Spike?"

Alice moved her hands "Because I'm supposed to silly. Poor Grandpa…" she made an oops sound and giggled again.

Angel was enraged and confused by this comment. "What are you talking about!"

Alice vamped out and shoved Angel off of her, darted out of the window and escaped into the night leaving Angel confused and torn. Alice gasped for air as she reached outside her home, she was scared _'I can't believe I called him Grandpa... I'm such a fool... Damn it I ripped my favourite skirt.'_


	3. Prophecies

Spike listened to Angel yell at him on the other end of the payphone demanding to know what was going on. "Sod off Peaches! Nothing's going on."

"She called me 'Grandpa' Spike, and she smelled like you and Dru. Might I also add the heart beat and feeding on a human too!" he raised his voice again.

"Those are all good points you bring up there." he said sarcastically. "But my, aren't we the nosey poof."

"Boy, now is not the time! I want to know what's going on now!" he screamed into the receiver.

Alice danced around the phone booth but stopped as she spotted a young teen. She spoke few words to him before luring him away from the sidewalk. Spike looked over his shoulder for his daughter but didn't see her. Alice bit into the bo, the boy screamed girlishly.

"I really don't bloody care what you want me to tell you! Maybe I'll just hang up the phone." Spike said smirking but also trying to rush..

"No you don't! Don't hang up!" Angel was angry with Spike.

"Look this has been fun, but sod off.!" he slammed the phone back into it's cradle and ran to Alice. Alice herself was just finishing her meal.

"Very yummy Daddy, I'll share," she smiled and licked the blood from her bottom lip. Spike glanced down at the boy, his eyes flickered a half life left in him. Spike felt himself walk towards the body and kneel down. Alice was having some effect on him, but then again so was Drusilla. He didn't know what happened next but he felt himself let go and he changed personas and stunk his fangs into the boy's neck drinking what was left greedily. It had been nineteen years since his last drink of human blood; he forgot how good it tasted. His soul suddenly screamed for his body to wake up and his mind to regain control. _'God what did I just do? I killed him, well finished the kill at least.' _He backed away horrified and looked away wildly spotting Alice. She looked as confused as he did. "I killed him…"

"Yes you did Daddy, thank you." Alice knelt down and hugged Spike warmly. Spike pushed her off of himself.

"Get away from me! I can't believe you made me do that!" he said his words full of regret. Alice started to cry and collapsed to the ground. "Blood is life, it saves us from death; makes us keep going!" between sobs she rambled to him "without it you'll die..." she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry!" she dug into the ground and she got up, her face stained with tears and dirt.

Spike inched closer to her. "Alice, luv, I'm sorry... It's just I can't be doing what you're doing. You don't understand how wrong it really is... To kill humans."

She half mumbled out her answer. "It's what we do, it's who we are."

Spike shook his head and grabbed Alice and pulled her to him and looked her straight in the eye. "You're not a vampire! You're human! You don't have to kill to live!"

Alice whipped back and fourth rejecting his words trying to get lose from him. "I need blood to live... I get so sick and tired and I fall asleep, it's so hard to breathe!" she let out a maddening scream.

Spike felt his eyes go wide and he pulled her closer; maybe she really needed to drink blood. "Alice please calm down..."

"So many holes all through me!" tears ran like streams down her face.

"Calm down!" He held her tight.

"You don't understand Mommy said it burned! Your words hurt so much. I'm just trying to be good!"

Spike looked upon his daughter she was so much different with Conner he shouldn't expect her to be the same. Every child's different, he just hoped Angel wouldn't kill her, because for all her murderous behaviour he loved her so much and understood she was trying to be a good vampire for him.

Angel paced back and fourth, he felt the walls hitting his sides and back. He was panicking. "She's your child, isn't she Spike!" He slammed his fist down on the desk. He retreated to his comfy leather chair. Glancing over to a couple of books he picked one up which read 'Lost Insuma Prophecy'. "She better not be in here..." He opened the book, the night slowly dragged on as he read more and more. As the sun began to rise he came upon a few words. "She will come from two vampires, just as before but greatly different. Walking upon the earth by day, and feasting on the blood of the innocent by night. Upon the night of February skies she will bring fourth a new order and life to all we know. And for this we must fear for all life." Angel felt his mouth go dry; she was going to destroy the world. She would have to die, Spike would have to let her go… Even if she was his daughter. His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of one of his employees. She poked her head in "Angel?" speaking as tucked a few pieces of stray hair from her face. Her hair was a light orange and her face was lightly freckled. Her green eyes were covered in black framed glasses, and she was dressed in office-like clothes, a purple blouse, black pants and heels. Differently wasn't the type to get mixed in with demons, but then again you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"What is it Lexus?" Angel grumbled.

"Well it's just Spike hasn't come back yet, don't you think we should go looking for him?" Lexus mumbled, a bit nervous of the broody vampire.

"Spike can take care of himself, and as it is he started another apocalypse!" He slammed his book shut and sighed heavily.

"Oh…" Lexus pushed herself outside the door again. "Sorry Angel..."

Angel got up and waved his right hand from side to side. "It's just it turned out well at least I think Spike's a father..."

"Of what!" Lexus shook her head in shock.

"A day walker..." He said quietly.

"...Oh.. no.. Insuma prophecy..." Lexus let her hand drift up to her mouth and covered it. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

Drusilla sat near to her daughter hugging her as they spoke to each other; Spike sat on the sidelines unsure where he stood now with all of this.

"He was in the bar, I don't think he paid that much mind to me. He followed after me when I got my prize and tried to kill me, so I took to run." Alice felt muddled inside.

"Grandpa is a champion, dear." Drusilla rubbed Alice's back. "He hates us so."

"He chased me into another bar in a bathroom and pushed me inside a wall. The tiles fell around me." cuts covered her shoulders and back. "I called him Grandpa, I was scared."

"Sweets, sweet calm, sing and everything will be fine" she kissed her forehead.

"Thanks… but I think he's going to know something I'm scared, Spike drank with me tonight he was mad at me... I made him." Spike looked at Alice as she turned her eyes away from his.

"William dear, I'm so proud of you. You watched over Alice so well and helped her with her kill." Drusilla's smile engulfed her face.

Spike smiled a little still feeling ashamed of what he did. "That I did, luv."

"Ooo, Spike I see you." Drusilla clapped her hands.

Spike winked at Drusilla and sat next to the two girls. "Don't worry 'bout Angel. I wouldn't let him hurt you."

Alice smiled and hugged Spike. "Thank you Daddy."

Spike hugged her back pulling away, he took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a few puffs and looked out the window. Alice looked at him oddly as he smoked "Do you enjoy those?"

"That I do, did you wanna give it a try?" Spike raised the cigarette over to her. Alice took it carefully and did just as he had done with it. Taking a deep breath inhaling the sweet nicotine, she smiled. She rather enjoy the feeling it gave her.

"Oh you shouldn't do that little rabbit, so many spots." Drusilla wagged her finger back and fourth.

'I'll finish this one… for you..." Alice's attention stolen by the stick that emitted smoke in her hand.

Spike chuckled and took another one out for himself. "Daughter like father.." The day rolled on slowly and Spike felt very out of sorts ever since his round with Dru and the human blood. It was almost like something was screaming to come out, he did he best to keep it quiet. He paced back and fourth staring at the pig's blood in disgust.

"Not hungry, Daddy?" Alice said poking the little plastic bag,

"I'm bloody starving feel l like I could drink a horse..." Spike rubbed his head.

"Oh no, Daddy did I spoil your taste buds?" Alice pouted.

"No pet, I think you woke 'em up..." Spike collapsed in a near by chair.

"I'm sorry, your soul must want to kill me." she looked down.

"I would never hurt you, sodding soul… Care about you too much." Spike smiled.

"But the blood, you don't want to drink pig's anymore..."

"Doesn't mean I wont though… Gotta do what's right and all the bloody non sense..."

"Doing right? You're keeping yourself alive. Humans kill animals for food. We kill humans for food. Not much difference."

"Yes… there is?" he shook his head. "Alice, nevermind..." He got up and took the bag of pig's blood and began to pour it into a cup.

Alice sighed and watched him. "You even drink from a cup… Face it Daddy you're house broken. Did the slayer do this to you?"

Spike frowned as a mix of anger and shame tugged at his heart. "Don't talk about her!"

Alice shut her mouth quickly staring in disbelief. Drusilla came caring Miss. Edith "You woke up Miss. Edith, Spike!" She scolded him.

"Sorry Dru." He put the cup in the microwave.

"You still choose to drink from animals?" Drusilla said rocking her doll back to sleep.

"Well.." Spike felt himself say. "No..yes!" shaking off the thoughts.

Drusilla let out an insane laugh "You try so hard to please her and she's not even here."

"Mommy, stop before Daddy becomes angry." Alice was leading Drusilla back into her room.

"She shadows him still it makes me so sad, his eyes plea to me so much." Drusilla dropped her doll and reached her arms out to Spike.

"Best keep her in check." He said hearing his blood beep, freeing the cup he let it smash to the floor in frustration. "Bloody HELL!" Drusilla gathered her doll and return to her room to play house. Alice took to Spike's mess and cleaned up the blood and cup with a towel.

'I'm going out..."she spoke as she threw away the mess.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, I'm hungry."

"Angel is still out there!"

"I'm not scared of Grandpa."

"You should be, he means to kill you."

"Let him." Alice said bluntly as she headed to the door without looking back. Spike grabbed her yanking her away from the door knob's reach.

"He doesn't care that you're his blood or part of his family. He's very different from me, Alice. He'll kill you and toss you away like trash. Pushing it away with the knowledge that he sodding saved the day!" He shook her. "He won't care! He'll take you away from Dru and me."

"Like you care! I'm just some monster that drinks blood! You're some holy good-do-er sent here to save the world too now. So don't say he's not like you. You hate both me and my Mommy!" she screamed wrestling away from his grasp. "You hate us to the bone because we're what you're not anymore!" She pushed Spike back into the wall and took off out the door. Spike stumbled back and held his breath as he watched her go.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for an update, inbetween school and getting ready for NSCAD I've been super busy.

http: This is ther link to Lexus's look, enjoy.


	4. Garret

_Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to this story Iam working on it see. Thanks to my beta Sean.._

Alice walked down the street. She wasn't really dressed for hunting, simply wearing a black skirt, red corset and boots. She pulled her mother's dress coat around her for comfort. _'Daddy, why do you hate me so much? You make me cry out and hide...'_ Her hair whipped around in the wind of the chilly night. It was January and the city was coming to a chill.

"You look lost," a male voice came from behind her.

"Too much fog tonight," her voice trailed off.

"Excuse me? It's a clear night," he looked around confused.

"Are you as perfect as you seem?" Alice turned and looked at him. The boy gave Alice an odd glance. He was only 5'10 or so. He had messy grown out blue hair, his eyes were brown, clothes were mismatched and layered. Probably no more than her age.

"I'm far from perfect," he let out a good laugh. "I'm Garret."

"I'm Alice, why did you come to me?" said Alice.

"You looked like you could use a friend and you've passed me about three times... Figured you might be lost." he smirked and shrugged to her.

"I came out to buy smokes and find someone to eat."

"Well, I don't think you should smoke; it'll kill you. As for some_one _to eat, uh, don't you mean some_thing_?"

"My Daddy smokes and I doubt it'll kill me. A stake has a better chance," she smiled innocently.

Garret laughed again. "You're a strange one that's for sure. Mind if I keep you company?"

"If you wish." she shrugged, as they continued to walk. "Your hair looks like a bright day's sky."

"Thanks, your hair's really nice too," he blushed.

Alice touched his red face and smiled. She noticed they were nearing a corner store. "Wait here, I'll be back with something to eat and some smokes."

"I can come," he went to open the door.

"No. Stay outside." She pushed him back and out of the window's way.

"…Alrighty then..." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Alice walked into the store and the shop keeper looked to her. "I want a pack of cigarettes."

"I need ID," the fat man grunted to her. He was in his fifties, wore a greasy shirt, and was bald.

"No, I don't." Alice jumped over the counter and knocked over the shop keeper.

"Shit kid! Get the fuck off of me!" He shrugged to get the slim girl off of himself. Alice slipped into her vampire face. This alarmed the shop keeper causing him to almost scream, but she covered his mouth.

"I'm hungry and I don't want to eat my new toy." She twisted his neck to the side and dug her fangs in and sucked him dry. Alice looked around the store and took the money from the cash. A couple of packs of cigarettes, chips, various other junk food items and some pop. "Thank you." She left the store.

"Whoa! That's a lot of junk food." Garret looked at all the food in Alice's hands.

"Is this not what you eat?" Alice started to feel bad.

"Well, I do… but not all the time. You must be some hungry."

"Not anymore, I ate." Alice licked her lips happily. She took out one of the cigarettes and lit it up taking a couple of puffs.

"Better?" he said as they started to walk again.

"Yes and no, this reminds me of him."

"Boyfriend?"

"No, my Daddy. He hates me because I'm a monster." She sighed, taking a longer pull off the cigarette.

"I'm sure you're not a monster. Your Dad's gotta be pretty fucked up to think that." Garret couldn't believe anyone would say such things to this girl.

"Yes, I am… and he used to be too before he was muddled with by the slayer…"

"Your Dad's wife?" He was really confused.

"So to speak. He never meant anything to her, until he blew away into the sky."

"Oh, shitty..."

'But Daddy came back and she denied everything again. He still has his light though... it fades a bit everyday he's with us."

"He doesn't like being around you and your Mom?"

"Yes and no, he thinks it's making him the monster again."

"Sounds like just a plain bad situation."

"Grandpa is trying to kill me now too, everything is messed up..." Alice sighed, still breathing with her cigarette.

"Yeah life can really do a number on you sometimes," Garret said, remembering when he used to live at home. But now he lived on the streets, which in his opinion was a hell of lot better than home.

"I agree very much so. Your stomach's making noises, you should eat." She stopped and pointed to a bench. "We'll sit..." she looked around quickly and sniffed the air. "..."

"Is something wrong?"

"My Grandpa is coming." She cursed his timing, she was playing with a toy.

"How do you know?" he looked around for any sign of an old man.

"I smell him. He reeks of his guilt." She then heard his foot steps. "You need to go!"

"If he wants to kill you then I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"You're sweet but very foolish, Garret..." she smiled at him and was knocked down by Angel.

Garret's eyes flew wide, _'Where in the hell did he come from!' _ "Get the hell off of her!" He shoved Angel with all his might.

Angel looked up, vamped out, but his body was unmoving with the change. "This is not your fight!"

Alice hissed in pain, fighting Angel off of her. "Leave me alone, Grandpa!"

"You honestly think I'm going to let you live so you can destroy the world!"

"I don't want to ruin anything!" Alice screamed. Angel charged at her again, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her into the ground. Alice flipped to her feet, and kicked Angel back.

"Out for dinner again I see!" Angel pointed to Garret; he recoiled and punched Alice in the face.

"He's not food! He's my friend!" She grabbed Angel and flipped him into the ground kicking him in the stomach while he was down.

"Get him, Alice!" Garret cheered.

"You idiot! You have no idea what she is!" Angel returned to his feet, grabbing Alice by the neck. "Show him your real face little Alice!" He started to choke her. Alice clawed at his hands uselessly. "No!"

"You better!" He squeezed tighter. Alice gasped for air, as her face twisted to show a few bumps on her nose and fangs. She screamed in pain, biting Angel's hand causing him to let go. Garret looked on horrified.

"I'm sorry… I'm a monster..." Alice turned and lunged herself at Angel, going into a fit of rage. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No. You're going to kill all of man kind. You have to be stopped." Angel threw her off of him.

"You hide behind your soul and smile as you kill your granddaughter!"

"You're nothing but another vampire to me, girl!"

"Fuck you!" Alice said crying. Garret just stood in awe of everything that was going on, Alice's family was really, really screwed up.

"Look, no matter, you're going to die. I'm just sorry to see that your father doesn't realize you should be dead!" Angel grabbed Alice up by the scruff of her coat. He drew a stake from his coat, and prepared to use it. Garret came rushing in and pulled the piece of wood out of Angel's hands shoving him to the ground.

"Alice, come on!" Garret then grabbed Alice's hand and they took off, leaving Angel to chase them.

"Why are you helping me!" Alice was crying still.

"You may be a vampire but you're no monster. You kill because you need to live. But right now we have to get out of here!" Garret looked around quickly. Alice nodded as they ran together, Angel close on their heels. He spotted a car and ran to it. "Come on, get in!" he worked to hot wire it; sparks flew as the wires clicked to together. Just as Angel came upon the car the engine roared to life and they took off. Alice was crying in the front seat, rocking back and forth. Garret took a free hand and rubbed her back.

"It will be okay... He's gone for now..."

"I don't want to die... I was born a vampire. It's not my fault."

"We are is who we are… I understand... Just don't kill me, okay?' Garret winked at her.

"I won't. You can be my friend, okay?" She smiled weakly.

"Sure." He smiled and wiped her tears away.


	5. Coming to Terms

_Another chapter are you amused? I hope everyones liking it still. I knwo many are unamused by Angel's gr arghness but...he's kidna the bad guy of the story so I'm sorry..he's gets a bit worse in this chapter..._

Spike paced back and forth. Alice hadn't returned in two days and he was beginning to worry Angel had killed her. Drusilla being very angry with spike, followed him, whispering to herself.

"You scared her away, she always came home before!" Drusilla cried grabbing handfuls of air.

"I didn't mean to, Dru! I wasn't all like 'Alice, sod off and shove out!' We had a fight!" He almost yelled, frustrated with everything that was going on in his life.

"I hate you. My skin bubbles..."

"Right, Dru. Whatever the lady says!"

"You're such a naughty puppy!" She scolded him.

"Sod off..." He crossed his arms. He was so very hungry.

"You just need to feed."

"I'm not eating a human!"

"Well you won't eat pig's blood."

"Just shut up, Dru."

"Push, push, push. Scream and hide!" She continued to cry her heart out. The sound of a key in the door and the door clicking open alerted the two vampires.

"Alice?" The two said together.

"Yes?" Alice said coming into the house.

"Where in the hell were you, and what did you think you were doing!" Spike yelled.

"Like you care," she said putting out her cigarette outside. Drusilla rushed over to Alice, hugging and kissing her. Drusilla suddenly stopped and sniffed her.

"Ooh, ooh..." Drusilla giggled.

"What is it, Dru?" Spike said, coming over to smell Alice.

"Argh… Lay off, Daddy," Alice said, pushing him back.

"Who's the new toy?" Drusilla clapped her hand in excitement. "Ooh, and you fought with Daddy."

"I should be dead too…" Alice said, pushing past her parents.

"Angel, that bugger." Spike was about to start up a rant.

"Calm down, Daddy. I'm okay; Garret saved me."

"What's a Garret?" Drusilla rushed over to her daughter's side.

"Yes, do tell. Who is Garreeettttt?" Spike snarled out his name.

"He's my friend; I meet him when I went to get cigarettes and a bite to eat."

"I thought you never played with your food," Spike said, hovering over her.

"He wasn't food; he was concerned, and he helped me."

"Was he pretty?" Drusilla suddenly interested that her daughter hadn't eaten him.

"He was cute." She blushed a little.

"This is crazy! Alice, what if Angel had set you up!" He flung his arms in the air to try and make a point.

"Garret.. wouldn't..."

"You daft bint!" His shoulders slumped.

"Gee, love you too Daddy..." Alice sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Silly Spike, her toy is fine. He worries so and never ate." Drusilla patted Alice on the head.

Alice smiled at this divulge of truth to her about her father's behaviour and feelings towards her.

"Daddy I promise I was a good girl. Grandpa attacked us after I killed the shop keeper. I didn't want to kill Garret because I was hungry and I didn't have any money and I wanted cigarettes and he was hungry. Garret knocked the stake out of Grandpa's hand and we ran and found a car and just got away." She made a zooming motion with her hand for the car speeding away.

"You killed a shop keeper… so you wouldn't kill him..." Spike couldn't help but smile at this. "I can't believe Angel tried to kill you..." he leaned and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Daddy is such a naughty puppy, always trying save the world of its end. Tisk, tisk." Drusilla shook her head, sitting down gracefully.

"He said I was going to destroy mankind," she sighed, rubbing her head.

"No you're not, stupid ponce." Spike laughed a little.

"Words told him the future," Drusilla said, staring into nothing.

"Probably some bloody prophecy. Lexus would know more than I would, but Angel probably has her turned against me by now..."

"Lexus?" Alice was puzzled.

"One of my mates from work. Well, old work... Probably should see if I can get some information from her." He shrugged.

"Maybe Lexus could fix this mess?" Alice said quietly. "I don't want to die..."

"She might, pet. I'll do my best to fix this mess." He pulled out a cigarette. Alice did the same and they both lit up and took a puff at the same time. Drusilla giggled, watching the display.

Angel huffed and puffed around the office. "I can't believe she got away from me. I had her in my grasps. That stupid boy!"

"What stupid boy would that be?" Lexus came in holding a few files.

"Some boy that was with Alice, Spike's daughter. I almost had her staked and he knocked it out of me hand!" He sighed, frustrated.

"Oh, hmm... Damn him?" Lexus' face flinched.

"Damn right! I'll find him though; he looked like a street kid. I'll head out and check in with some of the shelters. I'll beat the information out of him!" Angel smirked.

Lexus bit her lip. "If you think that's best, Angel."

"Any new information on the prophecy?"

"Nothing yet, I'll keep looking around though. Here's the files on the local shelters." She handed him the files.

"Thanks, Lexus." He nodded and watched her leave the office.

Angel took the files and read through them. "Guess I'll start with Phoenix House first." Angel made his way through streets and alleys and arrived at the Phoenix House. He knocked on the door and an older woman in her fourties came to the door. She had short brown hair, glasses and wore black pants with a flowered blouse.

"Oh hello, how can I help you?" She said sweetly.

"I'm looking for a boy," Angel said, looking down on the short woman.

"Well, alright then, come in, Mr…?" She moved to the side to let him in.

"Angel. Just call me Angel." He smiled, gaining access to the place.

"Okay Angel, I'm Noella." She smiled. "Who are you looking for?"

"A boy by the name of Garret. He may have been involved in something that I'm investigating right now."

Noella shook her head sadly. "Poor boy, that one. He spends a lot of time here. Actually, he was here just yesterday with a girl…" She paused to think. "She was very strange. I caught her talking to herself when Garret left her here for a bit."

Angel smiled; he had hit the jack pot right off the bat. "Do you know where they might have gone to?"

Noella sighed lightly. "The girl ran off from Garret. He went to look for her… He came back just before the morning. He's been asleep ever since."

Angel raised his eyebrows, wondering if Alice had turned him. "Do you think I could ask him some questions? It's important."

"Sure. I don't see why not." She led him to the stairs to one of the many bedrooms of the large house. Knocking on the door of the room Garret was in, she heard a thump and him rolling out of the bed and stumbling to the door.

"Thank you, Noella. You can go now." Angel tried to be as polite as possible to get her to leave.

"Alright, just don't push him too much, he isn't feeling well." She trotted down the stairs.

Garret rubbed his eyes sluggishly and opened the door. "Noella, I'm not hungr…" His eyes went wide as he stared face to face with Alice's Grandfather. "Fuck!" He went to slam the door and Angel stuck his foot and push the door open, walking in and shutting the door.

"Hello again, boy." Angel let his smile go wide and eerie.

"Get away from me!" Garret backed himself in the room further.

"You already got away from me once, and cost me her kill."

"You just can't just go around killing people, you had it coming. She never even did anything to you."

"She's not even a person, or even a vampire. She's some half-assed, half-breed!" Angel grabbed Garret and shoved him against the wall hard. "I can break every bone in your body, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Where's Alice?" He forced his hand tighter on Garret's shoulders.

"I couldn't find her!" Garret tried to ignore the pain.

"Liar!" Angel snarled. "She can destroy the world, you know. Do you really want that resting on your soul?"

"I don't think she knows how to do what you're saying, and I don't think she'd do it!"

Angel laughed and pushed him into the wall harder, breaking the wall. "You have no idea what she's capable of!" He raised back his fist and pushed it forward making contact with Garret's face.

Garret tried not to scream in pain; Vampires sure did hit harder then his Dad. "I don't know where Alice is, I swear! She left sometime last night; I went after her but she ran off scared."

Angel narrowed his eyes. "Why did she leave?"

"Something about her Mom calling her…" Garret lied quietly.

Angel punched him in the stomach. In return, Garret coughed up his blood. "You're lucky I don't kill humans, because you seem like a waste of space nobody would miss."

"Fuck you!" Garret struggled to get free.

"Where is Alice!" Angel snarled. He had to force it out of him, the world would be destroyed.

"I don't KNOW!" Garret screamed out. Angel hit him in the head, knocking him out. "Idiot." Angel left his room, leaving Garret passed out and bleeding on the floor, and headed out to track Alice.


	6. Second Chances

Sorry this took so long guys, seriously. Thanks to my new beta-er SpikeAngel-Lover

Chapter 6: Second Chances

Drusilla rushed about her home setting dolls in various places.

"So much to do," she said with a smile and waved a little. Spike shook his head sensing someone coming. There was a ting of blood in the air as well. The demon within him growled. Spike got up quickly and headed to the door and opened it. There stood Garret holding his stomach in pain. "Hi…"

"Who are you?" Spike asked, frowning.

"I'm Garret," the boy said. He gulped at Alice's creepy father.

Spike grabbed and pulled him into the warehouse, looking around outside before slamming the door.

"You wanker! You could lead Angel here!" Spike exclaimed.

"He's off chasing Alice in another part of town," Garret replied nervously.

"What do ya mean?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow at Garret.

"He came to me and was looking for her. I told him she ran off looking for her mom," Garret replied, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh, William! Look we have company! Can I play with him?" Drusilla asked ecstatically as her smile twisted into a devious grin.

"No, you can't have him Dru." Spike laughed. "Although I careless."

Alice came down the stairs, looking through the railing.

"Garret?" she whispered.

Drusilla walked around the boy.

"He's painted with so many colours."

Garret watched Drusilla examine him and recognized where Alice got her accent.

"Yeah…"

"So the poof came and beat the answer out of ya?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell him she was here," Garret explained as he looked around for Alice.

"She's hiding between metal," Drusilla said with a wink and put her finger to her lips to make a shy gesture, pointing to the stairs.

"Dru, stop it. This isn't a game. Angel could've followed him here. We could all be good as dust because of this boy." Spike crossed his arms.

"Such a naughty boy," Drusilla replied, giggling to herself. "Can I please play with him? Miss Edith will be good."

"Mommy, leave him alone," Alice commanded as she came down the stairs.

"Bout time you came down, Alice." Spike gestured for her to take a seat. "Looks like your boy here got himself into a mess of trouble."

Drusilla pouted and sat cross legged in a chair. "Mean-ee," She complained, sticking her tongue out. Alice sat down beside Garret.

"So you came all that way to send Angel off some side of town looking for her?" Spike asked, looking at him sternly

"Yes…" Garret tried not to look Spike in the eye.

"Look at me when you're talking to me," Spike growled out. "You're after Alice."

Garret waved his hands back and fourth nervously. "Hey, calm down I've been beat up enough today."

Alice giggled and stopped when Spike gave her an angry look. Spike got up and took Alice by the arm forced her into a corner. "What did you do with him to make him come back for you?"

Alice wiggled her arm free and crossed it against her chest. "Nothing, Daddy, he's my friend."

"You smell like _him _all over."

"Daddy!" Alice said, hushing and wrinkling her nose a bit. "It's not what you think."

"Well, what should I think? By the smell of things, you two had a bloody roll in the hay together."

Drusilla giggled to herself whispering, "What did the naughty little rabbit do to this nice boy?" She held the doll to her face and waited for a response.

"We didn't…" Alice looked over to Garret. "We were asleep in the same bed that's it," Alice explained, biting her lower lip.

"You better not be lying to me pet, or you'd be in a world of trouble," Spike growled.

"You can't just swoop in here make rules and play the daddy. It doesn't work like that and you know it!"

"Don't you dare start this up again!" Spike grabbed her by the arm again and sat her down further away from Garret. Alice growled and pouted.

"Well, that went well…" Garret coughed uncomfortably.

Drusilla stared intently at Garret. "Was the little rabbit good, nice boy?"

Garret eyes went wide and his face turned bright red. "We... I mean she...I...Nothing like that happened. I swear!" Garret stumbled on his words.

Spike scowled at Garret.

"Bullocks!" He began to play with his fangs. He was so hungry.

"Daddy I think you should eat before you get anymore…"Alice quieted down as she watched Spike suddenly leave the warehouse. Drusilla rolled off the chair and laughed to herself.

Spike tried to keep himself from vamping out as people passed him by on the street. His inner demon was totally going nuts. He couldn't control it at all. He breathed deeply and tried to calm down. His fist clenched tight as he watched people walk down the street. Their necks called out to him. He suddenly smirked and let himself fall to the ground by the alley. A woman stopped to check on him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Spike grabbed her roughly and pulled her into the alley. "I will be in a minute!" His face completely changed into a full vampire face and he ripped her head back and stuck his fangs in deep, pulling at her neck. He finished her off and tossed the body aside. "Thanks luv, I had a great time," He smirked evilly. "Nice and refreshed." He made his way back to the warehouse.

"Hello, Dru," He cocked his head to the side. Drusilla looked up and smiled with great delight and rushed into his waiting arms.

"You've been a naughty puppy, Spike." Drusilla tapped his nose once.

"Best you punish me good then," he said and gave her a deep, thorough kiss. The two disappeared to the bedroom.

"..Umm…I think I'm lost on that one..." Garret laughed.

"He lost his light…"Alice sighed hugging the arm of the couch.

"Alice...we should probably talk, " Garret said quietly.

"I know. It was only a kiss. I'm a monster," Alice replied as she hid her face from him.

"Your not a monster Alice," Garret answered and smiled at her.

"But?"

"But… I'm not sure what I can really offer you...really...I'm just a human." Garret said as he looked down.

She sniffled and sighed. "I'm a day walker. I don't know how human that makes me though."

"Oh, I thought you left before the sun came because you'd turn to dust."

"No, it had been days and Mommy was worried," she concluded and went to get a cigarette from the table. Garret stopped her hand.

"You shouldn't smoke it causes cancer."

"Vampires heal," Alice said and took a knife from her left boot and cut her hand. Garret pulled the knife from her hand.

"Alice!" He closed her hand around the blade of the knife.

"Watch…"Alice opened her hand to reveal the cut that began to heal before his eyes.

"You're so different..."

"I know…"

"It's a good thing don't worry."

"Thanks, this is all in our heads right now. It will take control."

"What will?"

"Everything…mm..."she smiled sweetly.

Garret examined where Alice cut herself with fascination and felt almost envious of her healing abilities. Feeling the bruises and scrapes from his encounter with Angel. He looks up and as his thoughts flew from his mind as he looks up to see Alice watching him with great curiosity.

"Did grandpa hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'll live though," Garret reassured her with a smile. Alice fiddled with his coat and slid it off of him.

"I want to see…" she continued to pull off the hood and long shelved sweater. "So many clothes for night time. So cold." She glanced at the black t-shirt as the last layer of protection. "Are you hiding from everyone?"

Garret closed his eyes and sighed and nodded lightly. "In a way yes."

"So sad to hide away, the world hurts so much doesn't it?"

"Yes it does…"

She looked at him in the eyes and removed his t-shirt, gazing upon the many wounds inflicted upon him. "I'm so sorry Grandpa did this to you. It's my fault. You hurt so much before this," she whispered and looked down to her hands for comfort. Garret placed his hands in hers.

"It's not your fault Alice. I've been hurt worse. Although it's the first time a vampire attacked me, " he replied with a smirk.

"I make so many choke life away and will hurt so many. That's why Grandpa is trying to kill me."

Garret glanced at Alice wishing there was some way he could help her, but how could he? He was only a human and Angel was one hell of a strong vampire. All he could do was sit there and watch Alice and try to comfort her and listen to her as she told him her sad story.

"Just because he thinks it's going to happen doesn't mean it will, we all can change our paths."

"Thank you Garret, you're too sweet."

Garret blushed feeling suddenly even more naked in front of Alice.

"You'll heal soon right?"

"Ya it just takes longer for humans."

Alice giggled and smiled sweetly again. "I think I'm going to listen and allow along."

"Listen to what?"

"The beater." She hugged him. Garret smiled at her softly and pulled her closer and kissed her. In one way he was telling her that he cared for her.


	7. Morning After

_Thanks again to SpikeAngel-Lover and my friend Spiek for reading the story and looking atthe sketchs. Sorry about the long wait but enjoy._

Spike stretched in the bed letting last nights events wash over him. He haven't felt this good in years. Everything was finally the way it should be. Drusilla nudges her way into Spike's arms again and fell back to sleep, content to silence the pixies for now. Spike started to think about the years' events and of Alice.

'_Alice was mine and Dru's. She means so much to me. She's even a perfect killer with the exception of that boy Garret.' _Spike swallows hard remembering he had left Garret and his little girl alone. He got up carefully not to wake Dru and put on a pair of pants.

"Bugger…"

In the room across the hall Alice and Garret slept soundly in the same bed. Spike rushed over and started yelling. Alice was half dazed and lost.

"Daddy?" Alice pushed the hair out of her face and sat up.

"Don't you Daddy me!" Spike shouted beyond the point of sanity.

Garret sat there afraid to say anything. Alice laughed.

"We only slept together."

"Exactly! I thought you said you never have sex with your food!"

Garret felt hurt by that comment and looked down.

"He's not my food Daddy! Don't you dare call him that!" Alice got out of her bed, wearing a black slip for pajamas.

"We only slept together!"

Spike threw his arms in the air and snarled. "Alice!"

"Spike!" she growled at him "We can sleep in the same bed without doing what you do!" She folded her arms.

"Don't you bloody dare, talk about my life. You have no sodden idea what I've been through!"

"You fell for a slayer, got a soul and have been Angel's bitch for nineteen years while Dru raised me. I do know. Don't think you can come here and play the dad. If I have sex with Garret then I will. Otherwise back off Spike!" Alice screamed at him in anger.

Spike looked at his daughter. He appeared to look hurt, which was unusual. All he could do was back out of the room and shut the door as he left.

Alice ran to the wall opening a small door and crawled inside shutting it. Garret could hear her muffled sobs from inside.

"Alice?"

"Just leave me alone. Everything is screaming and tearing me up." Alice slipped back into her own world.

"For what it's worth at least he came back." Garret sat at the edge of the bed as the room became silent.

Spike looked around the hall. He felt lost and his body hit the wall. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. He let his head drop into his waiting hands and tried to drown out Alice's muffled cries. Garret got up and left the room. Spike rose and grabbed Garret.

"Fuck, you, for coming here, you wanker." Spike was shaking.

"Spike. Stop please…" Garret tried to keep his voice calm.

"What have you been fillin' her head with?" Spike asked Garret.

"Nothing! You're the one who came running into the room making assumptions."

Spike let a low growl out. "What do you think I am? A fool? The room reeks of arousal!" Garret felt his face get hot.

"We didn't do anything sexual. at all. She's just so beautiful."

"You best be keeping your hands and parts away from her too!"

"I would never force or do anything to Alice that she wouldn't want me to do."

"She doesn't know what she wants. She's a nineteen year old, day walker who is confused. You expect her to make a decision about shagging food?!"

"I'm not food!"

"You look, smell and probably taste like food to me," Spike remarked as he flashed his fangs to scare the boy.

"Stop trying to scare me," Garret felt his heart speed up.

Spike smirked and inched his face a little closer.

"I'm winning though…I can smell fear all over you."

"Back off, Spike."

"I'm not like Alice trying to connect with my other half. I've lost mine and I've been waiting to have some fun." Spike tightened his grip pulling more of Garret's shirt up.

Garret closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to push out images of his own father. Spike shook his face into his vampire mask and watched the expressions play on Garret's face. Garret felt his heart stop and skip at least two beats.

_I'm going to die,_ Garret thought.

Drusilla spun from her bedroom door way.

"Spike, why are you having fun without me?" She purred. Spike shoved Garret against the door and let him drop.

"Just remember wanker that I'm nothing like her and I will hurt you if you're out of line again."

Drusilla snapped her jaw shut with a roaring sound and let Spike tangle himself in her arms again. Garret breathed heavily watching the pair of vampires slip back into their bedroom. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"_What have I gotten myself into?'_

Alice felt the warehouse become silent and snuck past the sleeping Garret on her bed, shutting the door quickly without waking him. Though he only saw Alice's retreating figure.

"Shit, Alice..." He felt so tired. She continued into the city this time trying to find Angel herself, feeling unsure if she wanted to die or prove something to Spike.

"Look who is all alone and out of her box," Angel remarked, stepping into the scene.

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too," Angel shrugged.

"I'm out of my cage, I'll hurt you so much."

"You sound so much like your mad mom." Angel grabbed Alice and threw her onto the street. Alice jumped out of the way from an oncoming car just in time.

"A car won't do your dirty work, Grandpa," Alice challenged Angel. She charged and punched him in the face.

"Look, Alice, leave the Grandpa bit out, you're nothing to me," He replied and grabbed her by the arm, throwing her onto the ground again. Alice winced in pain, slowly getting up. Angel kicked her down again.

"Look girl…" Angel picked her up and punched her in the stomach.

"You've got nothing to prove to anybody and you're going to lose."

Alice grimaced at Angel.

"I can't lose…" She got up and held herself still and kicked back at Angel.

"Seems you got yourself in another mess, Alice," Spike said roughly.

"Daddy!" Alice appeared scared and wondered what Spike was going to do.

"Looks like Daddy's here to save you," Angel said with a smirk.

"Shut up, bloody pounce! Back off of her!" Spike got in between Alice and Angel.

"Go pick on someone your own size, lift boy."

"Spike..."Angel growled. "She's supposed to destroy the world."

"Now days a lot of gents could've and should've done that," Spike shrugged cheekily. "If I might recall you've done the same a few times."

"Well I changed…"

"Maybe Alice will too."

Angel's frown deepened. "This is different Spike. Now back off!"

"No, it's not, Angel!" Spike stood his ground and Alice was just left starring at the man she had hurt.

"Damn you, William. You're so stubborn. She means nothing to you."

"She means everything to me. She's my flesh and blood. Bet you wouldn't have killed Conner even it meant saving the world."

Angel launched himself into Spike and tackled him into the ground, beating his face. Spike fought the raging Angel off of himself and punched Angel a few times in the face.

"Bugger this," Spike grunted flipping back to his feet.

Angel huffed and puffed scowling at Spike, wincing in pain from the match.

"This is far from over."

"Right, mate, till then." Spike grabbed Alice by her hand and pulled her to her feet. Half pulling and dragging her home. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Trying to stop him," Alice sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said at home. I was afraid you'd kill Garret."

"It's alright, Alice. It's only words, but don't ever try to take him on by yourself. Angel is dangerous."

"Right… I'm sorry."

"I know. Just forget about it for now," Spike said as they walked back into their home.


End file.
